Romance HagenxFlare
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: El inicio y el fin de un amor que no pudo ser...


**Romance **

_Flare x Hagen_

**Gula**

Hagen fue asignado como guardián personal de la Princesa Flare desde que eran pequeños, cuando la vio fue como ver el sol y un campo floreado por vez primera, poco después esto se convirtió en realidad cuando descubrió dentro del Palacio de Valhalla, pequeños sitios en los jardines reales que llamaban "invernaderos" y que hasta que fue mayor comprendió que era mediante el uso del cosmos que se tenían. Pronto la princesa y el plebeyo se hicieron amigos ¿y qué mejor pueden hacer un par de chiquillos para divertirse más que travesuras? A Flare le encantaban los dulces, sobre todo unos que mandaban a traer de países lejanos que les decían "chocolates", su sabor cuasi-amargo y su color oscuro siempre le parecieron a Hagen exóticos... con un poco del calor de sus manos estos dulces se derretían y generalmente eran pillados por todos de lo que habían hecho porque las manchas en sus caras los delataban. Hagen gustaba de recordar aquellos días sencillos cuando ser el guardaespaldas de la Señorita Flare era ser cómplice de sus incursiones furtivas a la Cocina de Valhalla.

**Envidia **

Conforme fueron creciendo, esa cercanía sólo era posible en los momentos en que Flare no asistía a actos públicos como Princesa de Asgard. Hilda era adorada y respetada por su pueblo, la fe que le tenían era incuestionable: su sabiduría y su entrega siempre eran evidentes. Pero Flare... la hermana menor de la representante de Odín sobre la Tierra era diferente para el pueblo, era prácticamente, la hija que todos los habitantes de Asgard hubieran deseado, la mujer de la que todos los jóvenes varones estaban enamorados y la chica que las doncellas de Asgard seguían para vestirse y comportarse. ¡Cuántas veces Hagen pudo observar la envidia que estar cerca de ella provocaba en tanta gente! Y en su interior, el rubio de ojos verdes se regodeaba, para aumentar ése sentimiento, a veces se acercaba un poco más a Flare para "protegerla" cuando ella se acercaba a recibir los saludos de la gente que al verla la rodeaban... Entonces era cuando ella se volvía hacia él y le miraba directamente a los ojos con esa mirada...

**Codicia **

Pero cuando estaban solos en el Palacio, cuando no asistía ella a ningún acto público, los sentimientos de Hagen se exacerbaban. Al llegar la noche él sólo era feliz cuando le tocaba ser el que hiciera la guardia, aunque el estricto Sigfried, tenía perfectamente delimitados los horarios y los cambios de turno. Era inútil protestar, lo hizo dos veces, la primera, el Doble Dragón se limitó con escucharlo y dar una negativa sin mayores explicaciones; cuando lo hizo la segunda ocasión, el legendario Capitán le respondió que "nadie en la guardia pretoriana era indispensable", y cuando Hagen se enfrentó a la posibilidad de perder su puesto aprendió a callar... Entonces, era cuando soñaba con convertirse en un héroe y codiciaba un título real y rogaba a Odín, Señor de Asgard, la posibilidad de demostrar su valía y su poder para algún día tener un Título y una Historia que legitimaran sus sentimientos por la Princesa.

**Pereza **

Escuchar el discurso sobre las diferencias de clases ocasionaba en Hagen una pereza extraordinaria. Observaba a Alberich enorgullecerse de su origen noble, detestaba la manera en como hablaba, esa calidad casi reptiloide que parecía escurrirse en la forma en como arrastraba las "eses" al pronunciar las palabras. O cuando Sigfried como Capitán de las Fuerzas Armadas Reales de Asgard enfatizaba a los guardianes con acceso a la Familia Real que no debían tomar ventaja de sus situaciones ¿se lo imaginaba o varias veces sintió la mirada de el Doble Dragón posándose abiertamente sobre él?

**Lujuria **

Hagen logró adueñarse del cosmo del calor y del hielo. Muchas veces reflexionó que su vida se desarrollaba en esos diferentes ambientes: en su cosmo, en su caverna y la nación, cuando no estaba cerca de la Princesa y cuando la presencia de ella lo cubría. Observaba su sedoso cabello, su piel blanca y tersa, la fragancia de su cuerpo, el color de sus ojos claros enmarcados por sus largas pestañas, la carnosidad de los labios rojos como fresas que le provocaba quererlos morder. Pero era también aquella mirada tan llena de admiración de parte de la Princesa a él, cuando lo ensalzaba en su poder, esa forma que lo miraba como si él fuese un dios y entonces ¡la deseaba! Su sangre hervía caliente como el magma de aquella caverna húmeda, deseaba desaparecer con ella a ése sitio, y rodeado de la penumbra y el resplandor rojizo de aquel lugar oculto e íntimo tan ardiente como su pasión contagiar esa ansiedad a la ingenua princesa y robar el tesoro de su virginidad y el candor de su inocencia para descubrir a la mujer que él adivinaba apasionada y entregada.

_¡Odín¡Una guerra¡Por favor, una guerra!_

**Ira **

¡Jamás pensó que el cumplimiento de su deseo sería el fin de sus ilusiones! Una noche todo Asgard se levantó en armas y despertaron las armaduras de los Guerreros Divinos. Al principio todo parecía marchar bien, fue elegido por el Dios Odín para ser portador de la armadura de la Estrella Beta... ¡estaba en camino de forjar su leyenda! Hambre de triunfos, ambición y un motivo por el cual luchar lo convertían en un guerrero temible pero entonces... inexplicablemente la Princesa Flare comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña. La mirada de admiración de la joven se tornó en terror al observar los colmillos de su nación alistándose para la guerra contra el Santuario de Athena por el control de La Tierra. ¡Qué dolor le causó el rechazo de Flare a él cuando le reveló su nueva condición y sus ansias de lucha! Dolor que se convirtió en ira cuando creyó que había sido secuestrada por un extranjero... ¡por un espía guerrero! Sin embargo, su fe en ella se mantuvo y se dedicó a cazar al responsable por ese acto insultante¡él se había atrevido a robar _a su _Flare y le castigaría con toda la rabia y la venganza de su cosmo!

**Orgullo **

Pero a la ira se sumó el insulto de enfrentarse a aquel guerrero que se atrevió a hablar de la Princesa como si la conociera... _¿qué sabía él de ella¿quién se creía para venir a decirle lo que ella deseaba?_ Y cuando al fin apareció la Princesa, su mirada de miedo fue algo que no pudo resistir ¡No¡No y no¡Flare defendió a Hyoga¡Ahora El Cisne era el dueño de la ternura y la mirada de esperanza de su princesa! No podía perdonarlo, a él ni a ella. Su corazón se destrozó en ése momento y de pronto, toda su vida no tuvo sentido, sosteniéndose sobre la fragilidad de su honor mancillado, Hagen osó levantar la mano contra ella y naturalmente, la única manera de pagar tal deshonra fue con su propia vida.

Conforme la muerte inexorable le tomó, toda su vida pasó por delante de sus ojos, y deseó con todas las fuerzas de su alma tener una nueva oportunidad en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, donde vivir no resultara la constante de reprimirse y poder lograr no la victoria en el campo de batalla, sino en los campos floreados de los que se rodeaba su Princesa, su ilusión... en los campos coloridos y cálidos del amor...


End file.
